


How to Be the Second Mate

by Adaven



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gil is a sweetheart, Gil tries, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Protective Gil, Protective Uma and Harry, the crew is family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaven/pseuds/Adaven
Summary: Or 4 times Gil helped Uma and Harry become the most feared pirates on the Isle, and one time Uma and Harry do something for Gil.





	1. Creating Harry Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first Descendants story and while I know its not the best please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear any suggestion you might have. Hope you enjoy.

Harry woke up in a foul mood. The night before his father had spent hours talking about what a disappointment he was compared to his sisters. He had been torn between happiness that his father was actually paying him any attention, and seething at the words being said. The rant had only added more fuel for the words that constantly swam through his mind, keeping him up all night. Now as he walked towards the spot he was supposed to meet with Uma and Gil, he adjusted the glove on his left hand, making sure it was pulled up far enough to cover the bandage wrapped around his wrist. 

Neither one of them commented on Harry’s mood, both used to his fragile mental state constantly playing with his emotions. Uma gave him a knowing look, glancing quickly down towards his left hand before spinning around and leading their small group down towards the docks to wreak some havoc. Gil just started animatedly talking about a hat shop that had just opened up. The easy familiarity of the situation helped soothe Harry’s mind, Gil’s constant babble over running the voices in his head, Uma’s confidence working to build him back up. 

As noon passed Harry found his mood lightening. They had filled their pockets with whatever whatever had looked interesting, laughing as they nicked trinket after trinket. Looking to get out of the midday heat, the three went to Ursula's fish and chips. Uma went to grab them trays from the kitchen as Harry and Gil sat down at their usual table. Harry was looking at a pocket watch he had found not paying Gil any mind, thinking the other was doing something similar. 

“What’s that?” Gil asked and Harry looked up to see that the blonde boy was looking at his left wrist where his glove had revealed the bandage beneath. Harry quickly covered it back up, glaring at Gil who was looking at him with concern. 

“None of yer business that’s what.” He spat, hoping Gil got the message to just drop the matter. Of course, Gil had always been bad at figuring out when he should just stop talking.

“Did your dad say something again?” He was watching Harry with wide, expectant eyes. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly, trying to maintain his cool. He knew Gil didn’t get it, didn’t understand, but the voices he had been repressing all day were starting to creep back. 

“Jus the usual, nothing of importance.” If only he could really mean that. The words circled in his head.  _ Worthless. Disappointment. Unworthy. _ They made themselves important even as he tried to convince Gil they weren’t. 

“Then why’d you try to cut off your hand again?” Harry wanted to strangle Gil right then and there. He cursed himself for ever having let that piece of information slip to the two. He stood up quickly, the chair falling backwards and clanging to the floor. His hands slammed on the table as he stared down at the other boy, the mania the words created twisting his features into a sadistic grin. 

“Maybe I did it so I could get a hook to stab you with.” Gil looked alarmed, the realization that he once again said the wrong thing sinking in. He opened his mouth to say something when a tray with fish on it was thrust in between them.

“Harry sit down, Gil go outside and don’t come back in till I tell you to.” Uma commanded. Gil pouted but left, used to being banished when he said the wrong things. Harry took another deep breath and picked up his chair. He didn’t need Uma getting mad at him as well. The fish was no better than usual, but Harry didn’t really taste any of it, too lost in his poisonous thoughts. 

* * *

Outside Gil sat on the front steps, trying to think of where he had gone wrong. He had just been saying what he thought was true. Had he missed any subtle cues from Harry that would have told him what to do? Maybe he had put the wrong things together and had gotten the wrong idea. He was so confused. He had just been trying to help, Harry had seemed off all day and he usually only had a bandage around his wrist if something was really wrong. Uma usually told him not to say anything but he was concerned. Why was his friend hurt, nothing was supposed to be able to hurt Harry. Except something had and it seemed that something had been Harry himself. But why? The thought kept plaguing him. He knew out of the three of them he was just the dumb muscle, but he also knew that made him the wall that protected the two valuable ones. And right now, he was failing in his duty by letting harm come to Harry, even if it was Harry himself causing it. Then an idea struck him. Hadn’t Harry said he had hurt himself so he could have a hook too? If he had a hook he would be able to stop hurting himself in an attempt to get one. Standing up with a large grin Gil walked away from the chip shop, a list of items coming together in his head.  


* * *

Neither Harry or Uma saw Gil much the next few days. They would run into him on the streets and he would come to their meeting places when ordered to, but he always seemed distracted, not their usual talkative Gil. Harry was slightly worried he had finally scared the other boy off, but Uma reassured him that if Gil had stuck it out this long, they were likely to always have him by their sides. Something neither of them were unhappy about. It was concerning seeing Gil act so strangely. He tried his hardest to hide whatever he was doing from them and remained stubbornly silent on providing any details. All they knew was Gil was working on a very important project. So they watched and waited as time went by.  


Nearly a week and a half after the incident, Harry’s father went on another rant and the words ran rampant in his mind. Gil had nervously asked them the day before to meet him at the usual spot, but after his rough night Harry contemplated skipping. He didn’t want to run the chance of Gil saying the wrong things again today and making everything so much worse. Uma would hunt him down though, she wanted to know what Gil had been working on as much as Harry did. So down to the docks he went, glaring at anyone who stood in his path. 

Uma and Gil were already there. The former trying to hide her curiosity behind an annoyed mask, and the later sitting on a barrel, twiddling his thumbs while he held a bag on his lap. When Harry approach Gil looked up, a nervous smile on his face. 

“Alright Gil, we’re both here. Care to tell us what you’ve been working on?” Uma asked. Gil nodded quietly and quickly pushed the bag into Harry’s hands before looking at the ground. Harry opened the bag and his world stopped. A hook was lying against the bottom of the canvas. It was simple, no ornate designs like some of his father’s had, just smooth silver. He picked it up carefully, not daring to hope it was real. Never had he seen a hook like this outside of his father’s collection, never had he thought he would have one. Looking at it, he realized it was meant to be held, not worn by a person missing a hand. He slipped it over his left hand and gripped the cold metal tightly. It was perfect in every way. 

“You said you wanted a hook and that’s why you hurt yourself. So I thought that maybe if you had one you wouldn’t do that anymore.” Gil said. Harry tore his eyes away from the hook to look at the large boy who was now a nervous mess. He continued to babble about being worried it wasn’t good enough, and if he had done something wrong again. 

“You did this?” Harry asked, his voice unusually calm.

“Well I found all the metal, but a guy on the other side of the isle actually made it. If you don’t like it-”

“I like it.”

“Really?” Gil looked up, a real smile brightening his face. Harry nodded his head and Gil beamed. He started prattling on about a shop he had seen that looked interesting as he walk ahead. Uma smiled at Harry then followed after Gil. The situation was so familiar to Harry, yet the weight in his hand made all the difference. He let a faint genuine smile cross his lips as he stared at the silver hook, before he ran to catch up with the other two. The hook couldn’t stop the voices from preying on his mind, nor could it stop his father from being disappointed in him. Harry didn’t care though, he had people who thought he was worth something and he had a hook to prove it. 


	2. The Beauty of Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every captain and first mate needs the perfect pirate hats. Luckily Gil finds just the right ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Wow, ok, I was so not expecting so much positive feedback. Thank you so much everyone who left kudos, commented, bookmarked or just read this story in general. It means so much to me. I'm sorry this chapter is rather short, I promise the others will be longer. I'm not 100% on this chapter so please let me know what you think. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy.

Gil was running late and that meant Uma was going to be mad at him. She had told Harry and him to meet her at their spot at nine and he was pretty sure the clocks were just about to strike it. He tried to pick up his pace but the streets were busy and there were too many people for him to be running. Unlike Harry and Uma he didn't strike enough fear into people for them to part for him.

Shouldering aside a rather slow person Gil yelped as their foot stepped in front of his, tripping him and sending him sprawling onto the ground. There were a few snickers but he paid them no mind, jumping up only to hit his head on the table right above him. Wincing, he carefully brought himself out from under the table and stood, looking around. The table happened to belong to a street vendor selling hats. That alone would have made him excited, he loved looking at hats and trying them on, but only two hats caught his eye. Honestly they weren't particularly spectacular. Just two black pirate hats, but Gil absolutely loved them. One was triangular with shells along the top and a starfish, the other long with a few feathers sticking out. They seemed perfect for his future captain and first mate. 

Despite both of them dreaming of becoming pirates, neither had an actual pirate hat. Harry would often swipe them but he always got rid of it within a few days and Uma would look at them but never took one. He didn't really understand why. Gil didn't care if he was a pirate or not as long as he could be with Uma and Harry, but he knew it was their shared dream and it seemed silly for two future pirates to not have proper hats. Gil picked up the two hats just as a nearby clock chimed nine o’clock. Eyes widening Gil left, the vendor owner yelling at him. He paid her no mind as he hastily made his way towards the meeting spot. 

Harry and Uma were already there when Gil stepped into the alley. He hid the hats behind his back as best as he could. Uma was sitting on a barrel, her expression unimpressed as she stared at him with a single brow raised. Harry was leaning against the opposite wall inspecting his hook, glancing up as Gil entered.

“You’re late.” Uma snapped, straight to the point like always. Gil looked down.

“Sorry Uma, I didn’t mean to be.”

“Oh really? Then why were you?” Uma was glaring at him now, hoping off the barrel as she stared him down, Harry standing at her side. Gil’s shoulders drooped, his feet scuffing the ground. He quickly pulled out the hats as an explanation and held them out the their respective owners. Neither one of them took the hats and Gil began to worry they didn't like them. Just as he was about to let them fall Uma took her’s and began inspecting it, quickly followed by Harry.

“What are these for?” Uma asked. Gil looked up to see her holding her’s, looking at it critically. Harry had already put it on his head and Gil thought it completed his look perfectly. 

“I tripped and then saw them and well I just thought you guys would like them cause well captains and first mates need pirate hats and-” his rambling quieted as Uma put her’s on as well. Gil looked at the two of them standing in the alley. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so beautiful. They both looked liked the pirates they had always dreamed of being. 

“I guess these’ll do for now.” Harry said as he and Uma turned around and started walking, Gil following behind them a smile forming. Neither of them mentioned him being late, nor did they ever thank him for the hats. It didn't matter to Gil though, they were happy and one step closer to accomplishing their dreams. 

They never did get rid of his hats.


	3. Waiter of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite knowing how pissed her mom will be, Uma skips out on her waitress duties to win herself a real pirate ship. Gil steps in so her victory won’t be soiled by a nasty argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! You are all so amazing I don't even know what to say. I'm just so happy at all the positive reactions this story is getting, you have no idea how excited I get every time I see someone reviews, or bookmarked or left kudos or just read this in general. You're all so awesome, thank you so much. I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys. Uma is hard to write and I absolutely love her so I never feel like I do her justice. As always please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you.

There was nothing in the world Uma wanted more than a pirate ship. Having a ship meant she was a Captain, a leader, someone able to strike fear into the hearts of others and protect what was her’s. It was something Mal didn’t have, something Uma could actually call her own and she wanted one with all her heart. She already had a few ideas about who she would want on her crew, how she would run the ship and what sort of terror she would wreak. The day Harry came to her with news that a ship was available to whoever could defeat its current captain was just about the happiest day of her life. Uma went down to the docks and made a deal with the captain to fight him at noon the next day, winner taking the ship.

Back at her mother’s fish shop Uma boasted loudly about how beautiful her soon to be ship was. She was confident she could beat the other captain and with Harry and Gil to back her up they wouldn’t dare going back on their word. So she acted as if she had already won and beamed as the customers cheered her on. Walking into the kitchen, Uma ducked as one of her mother’s tentacles flew threw the air over her head. 

“What is all this I’ve been hearing about a pirate ship?” Ursula asked.

“Tomorrow I’m getting my own ship, gonna fight a captain at noon for it.” Uma said proudly. Her mother laughed as Uma prepared a tray.

“You’re working here all day tomorrow, none of the other wait staff are available.” Uma froze at her mother’s words. No, this couldn’t happen. Turning around slowly, Uma looked at Ursula in disbelief. The sea witch cackled at her daughter’s expression, pointing towards the schedule board. Tomorrow Uma was the only person set to work, without her being there the shop wouldn’t be able to serve anyone. Her mother certainly wasn’t going to be a waitress, they would have to close. But closing meant losing business and Ursula hated losing business. Uma couldn’t possibly reschedule the fight, the captain would probably back out and she would lose her one chance at getting her own ship, getting her dream. She wasn’t going to miss out on that chance, even if it meant making her mother extraordinarily mad. 

“Isn’t there anyone else who can work?”

“You’re scheduled, you’re working darling,” Ursula smiled as Uma turned around and stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the tray in front of a customer. No one dared say a word about her change in attitude as she tore off her apron and stomped out of the shop, Harry and Gil obediently following their angry leader. 

Uma didn’t pay very much attention to where she was going. She just wanted to be away from the shop. Harry and Gil were trailing after her, keeping their distance but still close enough that she didn’t worry about anyone trying to start something in her distracted state. It didn’t matter what her mother said, she was going to the fight tomorrow and she was going to win herself a ship consequences be damned. The consequences for making the shop close were going to be severe though.  _ Shut up, it’ll be worth it,  _ she sneered at the small voice in her head trying to rethink her decision.  _ I’ll make it quick but I’m gonna get my ship. _ Maybe if she was only gone for an hour or two her mother wouldn’t be quite so mad. She knew that hope was in vain. 

Stopping, she sat down on a crate and looked out over the ocean. Her feet had led her to one of her favorite spots on the island. From her vantage point she could see all the way to Auradon, watch the blue waters churn and feel the salty breeze on her face. Harry and Gil took her slightly more relaxed position as permission to come closer, Harry sitting on a crate next to her and Gil sitting at their feet. They stayed silent, Gil only opening his mouth once before closing it when he received a nudge from Harry. Uma was thankful for their presence, and their silence as she gathered her thoughts and finalized her plan for the following day. 

“Mom told me I am the only one scheduled to work tomorrow, which means I am going to have to close up the shop. I expect you both to be waiting for me down at the docks exactly ten minutes before noon, understand?” Uma eyed both her boys carefully. They nodded and she gave them a small grin.

“Tomorrow we will finally have ourselves a ship.” The mere idea sent shivers down her spine and made her blood rush with excitement. Finally, finally things were going to look up for her.

“But isn’t your mom going to be mad that you are skipping out on work?” Uma wanted to strangle the boy in front of her. He was staring at her with worry written across his face and Uma knew he hadn’t meant to ruin her mood again. But never the less he still had. A quick glance at Harry had him standing and hauling Gil up off the ground, the tip of his hook pressed lightly against the blonde’s throat, warning him to stay silent. Her first mate marched Gil away whispering to him and leaving Uma in peace. 

* * *

Gil knew he should be down with Harry at the docks already. Uma would be there soon no doubt and she would be furious with him for not being there to back her up. He wanted to be there with her, to cheer her on and make sure the other pirates didn’t go back on their word, but this was more important. He stood just outside the doors of Ursula’s Fish and Chips shop. He could see the inside was dark and empty, an unfamiliar sight since the place was nearly always open. Carefully he opened the doors and walked in, flicking on the lights as he did so. He hadn’t even made it to the counter when a tentacle whipped out from the kitchen and smacked him.

“So now you come back you ungrateful brat! The shop has been closed for nearly ten minutes we’ve lost so many customers all because of you!” The voice screeched. Gil barely managed to dodge the next swing, backing up till he was out of Ursula’s hitting range.

“Sorry Mrs. Ursula...Mrs. Sea Witch...uh Uma’s mom, I’m here to work in Uma’s place while she is out. I can get the shop open real fast.” Gil offered, nervous as he tried to figure out exactly what he should call the fearsome witch, after all she was his captain’s mother. Ursula was silent and Gil took that as his cue to get everything ready, just like he had seen Uma do before. 

Customers trickled in, most people he knew, regular patrons of the shop and few others people he didn’t recognize. He tried to imitate what he had seen Uma and the other workers doing countless times. Ursula stared at him the entire time he was in the kitchen trying to figure out what items were supposed to go on the trays, not saying a thing. The first few customers were rough, but he soon got the hang of it. He still messed up but most of the people were used to not getting what they ordered and those who weren’t he quickly apologized to and gave a regretful smile to. Even though they were villains, not many could stay completely mad at him when he looked like a hurt puppy. That and they remembered exactly who he was good friends with. Gil barely had a moment to spare as he tried his hardest to see to everyone, he wanted to make sure he did such a good job Ursula wouldn’t be able to get mad at Uma. He heard a few people talking about the fight between Uma and the captain and he eagerly listened to them. When a man burst through the doors and told the whole room that Uma had won and now had ship of her own, Gil led the victorious cheers. Uma losing had never been an option, but it was still nice hearing her victory confirmed. Gil couldn’t wait for Uma to come back so he could congratulate her himself.

* * *

Uma was not happy. She and Harry were at their meeting place but Gil was nowhere to be seen. There was only a few minutes before she had to leave for the fight and a third of her group hadn’t showed up. Gil was almost never late, especially when Uma had ordered him to show up at a certain time. Yet on the biggest and most important day of her life, he wasn’t there to back her up. There wasn’t any time for either of them to go looking. Cursing Gil, she and Harry left. She would make sure to punish Gil severely for his tardiness, but first she had a duel to win.

The fight went like she had expected it to. The only ones who could match her sword skills were Harry and Mal, the captain never had a chance. He and his crew had been furious. A few members even starting to draw their own swords then Harry stepped in, his sadistic grin and sharp hook making them cower. She made sure everyone was off the ship before standing on the bow and declaring to everyone watching that she, Uma, daughter of Ursula was the new captain of the Lost Revenge. After securing her ship, she and Harry walked back to the chip shop. Uma was caught between the high of victory and nerves about the punishment that awaited her. Harry was also walking as if he ruled the world, though in his head he was trying to compile a list of all the places Gil could possibly be. 

As they neared Uma saw the lights on in the shop, loud voices coming from inside. Had her mother managed to get someone else to work? When the pair entered they were met with cheers and a very strange sight. Gil was walking out of the kitchen, three trays balanced in his hands. He was wearing an apron over his usual yellow outfit, a smile on his face as he handed customers their orders. Noticing them, he beamed brighter than before, his whole face lighting up.

“Uma!” he called as he rushed over to them.

“What is going on Gil?” Uma demanded. Gil looked around before focusing back on her, his smile fading as he saw her blank expression.

“Well you see...I knew no one else was working, and I didn’t want anything to upset you...cause I knew you’d win. Oh how is the ship? Is she pretty? Harry said not to bother you again yesterday or I would have told you. I’m sorry...did I mess up again?” Gil started to ramble, with each word his smile faded more and more until he looked like a sad puppy. Uma had been ready to tear Gil apart for missing her fight, but seeing him now and knowing his intentions had been pure made the sizzling anger die down. If it had been anyone else she still would have torn them a new one, but with Gil she just couldn't.

“Next time tell one of us if you’re going to do something like this. The Captain and First Mate always need to know what their crew is doing.” She gave him a quick pat on the shoulder, enough for him to know she wasn’t as mad at him anymore. Uma made her way to the kitchen ready to face her mother’s wrath. 

“You're back already? Is that Gil boy still going to be around? He is a far better worker than you’ve ever been.” Uma didn’t even react to the insult as she put on her own apron. Her mother never said anything about her leaving, outside of a few insulting comments, but spent several days asking if Gil could work again to which Uma always said he was busy with other jobs. Namely helping fix up the new ship. He seemed determined to do everything he could to make the ship absolutely perfect for Uma and Harry. Sitting in her cabin late one night, Uma allowed herself to marvel at everything that had occurred. Her dream had finally come true. She now had a ship to call her own, a place where she and Harry and Gil could sleep without fear or dread. A place they had worked together to make possible. A place the three of them could finally call home. Uma had never been happier in her entire life.


	4. Pound for Pound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be the person stupid enough to find and push the one button that actually pisses the son of Gaston off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Another slightly shorter chapter, sorry about that, but the next one will be longer. I'm so glad you all seem to still be liking this, I hope this chapter is alright. Let me know what you think, I love hearing what you have to say.

It was a well known fact that Harry, Uma and Gil were inseparable. Uma and Harry had been together since they started walking and Gil had been tagging along for years. What many people didn’t understand was why. Harry and Uma were both vicious and cruel when they wanted to be, determined to become pirates and take over the Isle. Gil, well despite his large muscles he was about as intimidating as a puppy. He was always just there and Uma and Harry never seemed overly bothered by it. People didn’t fear Gil like they feared the other two, in fact he was usually only left alone because of his odd relationship with them. This suited Gil just fine, he didn’t really care about being a pirate or fighting, he just wanted to be with Uma and Harry, make them happy. He was their protector should they ever need one, simple as that. Very few people were actually stupid enough to try and attack Uma and Harry, especially after they won themselves a ship. Of course, some people are really very stupid.

Gil was meandering through the streets of the isle. He had time to kill before going to the chip shop and he was interested in seeing what was for sale today. The streets weren’t very busy, only a few other people around. Gil said hi to those he knew and ignored everyone else, looking at all the available wares. It was a fairly nice day on the Isle, the sun almost peeking through the clouds and Gil loved it. He strolled through the streets, passing several alleys but paying no mind to whatever dealing were happening inside. Until he heard two names whispered just as he was passing.

“Yes, Uma and Harry, the filthy brats.” A voice spat. Now Gil knew not everyone liked Harry and Uma, some people even talked trash about them when others weren’t around. He should have just continued on, but something in his gut told him the venom in the person’s voice was unlike normal. Silently he slipped into the alley and ducked behind some barrels to continue listening in.

“Those two are right crazy, and they gotta crew protecting em now, how we supposed to get em?” Another voice, a man’s, whispered back.

“I gotta plan to get ‘em alone I jus need ta know you’ll be there with back up so we can take em down.”

“They smart you know, even if you got the ship back they’d find a way to make you and me pay.”

“Then make sure you take em out permanently.” The first man said. The alley was silent, the implication hanging heavily in the air. Gil felt his blood run cold as the words sunk in. His fists tightened and his teeth clenched. As if a switch had been flipped Gil’s normal friendly demeanor was gone. Anger rushed through his veins like fire. He slowly rose from his crouched position, his body seeming much larger and more intimidating. His eyes lacked their usual warmth, as he glared at the two men coldly. Silently, he stalked towards the men. Neither of them saw him coming until it was too late. Gil grabbed them both by the collar and slammed them against the brick wall. 

“Hey, I couldn’t help but overhear what you were sayin, wanna tell me a bit more?” Gil asked them. One of them looked absolutely terrified and Gil guessed he was the second guy because the other one was seething. 

“Like we’d tell ya anything. You’re that stupid kid that hangs around the octopus and the crazy ain’t ya?” The man sneered laughing a bit. The man didn’t seem to sense the danger, couldn’t see how he kept digging his own grave. The second man could and he coward away from Gil as much as he could. Gil glanced at the scared man and feeling like he really wasn’t much of a threat released him.

“If I ever see you anywhere near Harry or Uma I will make you beg for death.” The man nodded and ran away quickly as Gil focused on the real problem. The guy seemed off put by the emotionless tone Gil had used but still sneered haughtily at him.

“I’ve heard all bout you boy and ya don’t scare me one bit. You just dumb muscle, nothin more.”

“You threatened Harry and Uma. You made me mad. Wanna see how quickly dumb muscle can get you ta beg.” Gil grinned faintly as his fist connected with the man’s stomach. The alley was filled with screams and pleads and the sounds of flesh meeting flesh for the next several minutes. No one who walked by the alley dared to enter.

* * *

Gil was almost late showing up at the chip shop. Harry, Uma and several other members of the crew were already there sitting around their table in the back. Gil smiled brightly as he entered, wiping the last bit of blood off on his pant legs. 

Harry glanced over as Gil sat down next to him. Gil grinned back and grabbed one of the eggs on Harry’s tray, shoving it in his mouth. Harry glanced at him, his eyes narrowing as he saw the drying blood.

“Was that?” he asked as Uma came out with a tray for Gil. The blonde looked down and shrugged, picking up an eggs from his own tray.

“Some guy was plotting to kill you two.” The rest of the table quieted at the news, many reaching for their weapons. No one threatened a member of their crew, especially not the captain and first mate. Uma merely raised an eyebrow as Harry grinned again.

“Everything taken care of?” Uma asked.

“Course,” Gil said as he nodded before biting into his egg. Uma gave him a pat on the shoulder and went back to her duties while Harry gave Gil the two remaining eggs on his own plate grinning madly all the while. The other people began to settle as the two who were threatened seemed completely at ease. Gil didn’t know why they had been nervous in the first place. He might usually be happy go lucky, but threatening Uma and Harry was the one thing that made him angry. He was their protector. Always had been, always would be, till the day he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't usually write anything down here but I have a few announcements to make. This story is almost done, but I still want to write more. I recently created a tumblr called adavendescendants (creative I know) to try and start writing headcanons. I also would really like to hear what you all would like to read. School is starting for me soon so I can't promise I will get to everything, but I would absolutely love to hear any ideas or prompts you may have. As you probably notice I try to stick with fluffier stuff, and my ability to write romance is only so-so, but I will try anything. Also I started writing another little fic called Pirate Cats, if any of you want to check it out. That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Let Me Wash Away the Clouds so You May Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil is having an absolutely awful week where nothing it going right. Uma and Harry decide the crew needs a moral booster, particularly their precious ball of sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So last chapter! Wow I can't believe this project is over. I've had so much fun writing it and all of you just made the experience a 10000x better. Thank all of you for your continuous reviews, along with all the people who bookmarked, subscribed and left kudos. It all means so much to me. I hope this chapter is good enough to be the finale you've been waiting for. As always I'd love to know what you think. And if any of you have any ideas on what you want to see me write next my tumblr is adavendescendants and I am more than willing to listen to asks and messages.

Gil was used to being banished. Whenever he said the wrong thing, which was quite often, Uma or Harry would kick him out for a few hours as punishment. Once he had been completely terrified of these punishments, afraid Uma and Harry would finally realize exactly how stupid he was and cut their ties with him. After all he was just the dumb muscle, replaceable at best. However, Harry always came and found him after an hour or two and his fear of being abandoned lessened slightly. Instead, he tried to use his periods of banishment to figure out where he had gone wrong. It was hard because often times he was just being honest or his brain had connected the wrong ideas at the wrong time, but he tried. He tried really hard to be better. 

Working on getting better helped distract him from the lingering fear. Sometimes Harry wouldn't find him for several hours and the fear would rear it’s ugly head again and make him search for a place away from prying eyes to hide. But Harry always found him by the time the sun began to set and slung an arm over his shoulder, walking him back to the ship. Gil liked staying on the ship, it meant he didn’t have to go home, didn’t have to deal with his father’s words or his brother’s fists.

Gil was having a terrible week. He just couldn't seem to catch a break no matter where he turned. It had started off with his dad being more annoyed at him than usual. Gaston would often reprimand Gil for being too kind, telling him he had to be tough and manly to be worthy of being one of his sons. His elder brothers had taken the opportunity to help prove Gil was a pushover by shoving and tripping him up more than usual. His home life usually didn’t bother him all that much though because he spent almost all his time with Harry and Uma. Only of course this week they had decided to clash with Mal. The Wharf Rats and the Rotten Four had several skirmishes all throughout the week, which had finally ended in Uma, Harry and himself being defeated, again. Neither Harry nor Uma were in a good mood, and his other crewmates really weren’t feeling much better. He had been banished more times then he could count and it was wearing on him. His nights were restless, dreams of Uma and Harry finally cutting their ties with him after one two many slip ups plaguing him. The emotional abuse and stress from all those around him made it hard to keep smiling, and honestly he didn’t even know why he tried. It wasn’t like anyone paid him much attention, unless they needed some dumb muscle. Heck, no one even bothered to remember it was his birthday.

Birthday’s weren’t a very important event on the Isle, but Gil didn’t really care. It wasn’t even like he wanted presents or a cake like he had seen on tv for the royals. He just wanted a nice, happy day with Uma and Harry, but instead he was wandering the back alleys of the Isle.

He had been kicked out again, he really didn’t even know why. One moment everything had been fine and then Harry and Uma were mad at him, pushing him out and telling him to keep away from the ship and chip shop. He didn’t even know what he had said to make them angry, no amount of wracking his brain made the answer come. Learning from his failures was all well and good to keep him distracted if he knew what he had failed at. But now, he didn’t even have anything to work with, it seemed just his mere presence had made the two upset. His shoulders drooped at the very thought. If that was the case then it seemed his time on the Lost Revenge was limited. Soon he would be left to the mercy of his family and the streets. Left without Harry and Uma. The thought made him shudder and duck his head lower. His shoulders were already sagging, his feet scuffing the ground as exhaustion weighed heavily on his body. It would be just his luck to lose the only two people who made him happy on the supposed most important day of the year. 

The day dragged on at a snail’s pace for Gil. He was bored but had no idea what to do. Tormenting and intimidating the locals wasn’t fun if Harry and Uma weren’t there. He would have gladly run errands for Uma, but he didn’t know what needed to be done outside of the normal ship duties. The only thing he had to distract him were the fears running through his mind on a constant loop.  _ Not good enough. Dumb muscle. Replaceable.  _ All words he had heard before, but even so they cut deep especially since he knew they were true. Today was proof enough for that. Looking up at the sky Gil noticed the sun was already on it’s decent. He frowned. His banishments never lasted this long. Tears pricked his eyes, but he blinked them back. If he cried then it would prove just how weak he was. Being strong was the only thing he had going for him. 

As the sun began to set Gil found an alley where he could hopefully avoid attention for the night. He didn’t want to have to go back to his house, the streets would probably be kinder. Adjusting his large body to fit comfortably in the small space, Gil let his eyes droop closed. What a perfectly awful birthday this had turned out to be. 

* * *

Uma just wanted everything to be perfect, but everything that could go wrong seemed to be going wrong. It had started with Gil coming in with more cuts and bruises than usual. She and Harry both knew his home life wasn’t all that great, but seeing the physical evidence of it always made their blood boil. His treatment seemed to be getting even worse though and Uma had had to stop Harry several times from just walking out of the chip shop to go and hook the two elder Gaston brothers, and maybe even Gaston himself. It was only her promising that she had a plan that made Harry wait, seething as he watched Gil occasionally wince when he moved the wrong way. Not that either of them would tell Gil this. A worsening home life meant Gil spent even more time with Harry and Uma, which usually they would both be perfectly fine with, unfortunately they couldn’t actually have Gil around if they wanted their plans to work. Meaning they had to banish him more often unless he was really necessary. Which was way more often than Uma liked, because of course it was this week of all weeks that the Rotten Four had decided to mess with them. Uma was still seething that Mal had once again defeated her. The last straw though had been Gil himself. She needed all hands on deck to put her plans into motion, and she had needed Gil to stay away from the shop and the ship. She probably could have been nicer, but the stress of the week and pulling everything off was getting to her and she had snapped at him to get out. His hurt and confused expression had made Uma feel awful, but not awful enough to call him back. She would apologize in her own way later.

The crew knew exactly what to do the moment Gil walked out of the chip shop. Harry moved to the kitchen, where he began his attempts at making food. He was one of the best cooks on the crew but he always had problems with setting everything on fire. Uma could hear her mother threatening the hook wielding boy with death if he damaged her kitchen. The other Wharf Rats were scattered throughout the Isle, gathering last minute supplies, getting the ship ready, hunting down certain twin brothers, and cautiously helping Harry in the kitchen. Finally everything was starting to go right.

* * *

A loud banging noise made Gil jolt out of his doze. He lept up, hands already balling into fists, ready to fight whoever had made the noise. A leg came and hit the back of his knees, an arm snaking around his back to catch him before he fell. Gil found himself in a delicately balanced dip backwards, Harry’s face mere inches from his own.

“Hiya there fishbait, have a good nap?” He asked, his crooked grin wide and mischievous. Harry laughed at Gil’s still startled expression and pulled him back up. He slung an arm around Gil’s shoulders without waiting for a reply and began walking, pulling Gil along while whistling happily. Gil was both glad and unnerved by how chipper Harry seemed. Harry being in a good mood was exactly what he had wanted, but not many things could put Harry in such a good mood, especially when he had seemed so mad earlier. Those things usually involved Harry torturing people, but Gil couldn’t see any blood on the pirate. Maybe he was planning on torturing someone? Gil really hoped it wasn’t him. Had he ticked Harry and Uma off enough that they would hurt him once he was no longer part of the crew? He didn’t know what happened if a person got kicked out completely, no one ever had. It didn’t seem likely but the worries and doubts flooded his mind as he let Harry steer him towards the ship. He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize when they had made it to their destination. 

“Close yer eyes mate,” Harry ordered before the reached the gangplank. Gil didn’t even hesitate to obey, letting Harry grab his arm and lead him onto the ship. Loud laughter and cheers filled the air, making Gil smile faintly. Whatever was happening the crew seemed to be enjoying it.

“You can look now,” Harry whispered before stepping back arms thrown out wide in welcome. Gil looked around in awe. Several makeshift tables had been placed on the deck, crates and random stools surrounding them. Barrels of alcohol lined the edge of the deck and a feast was laid out on the table. Most of the crew were eating whatever they could, taking long swigs from their mugs. Several of them greeted Gil as he and Harry passed them on their way to the smallest table near the bow of the ship. Uma was sitting there, a confident grin on her face as she kicked out the two other crates around the table. Gil found himself pushed onto one, Harry sitting across from him. He stared at the two questioningly, unsure exactly what was going on.

“The crew needed a morale booster after this week,” Uma stated. Gil nodded his head in understanding, it had been a rough week for them all, and while he was slightly disappointed it wasn’t something for his birthday he was far to excited that everyone seemed to finally be happy to be too upset. Uma picked up her mug of rum, Harry and Gil copying her and the three knocked them together before drinking the contents. 

The rest of the night passed in a whirl to Gil. He lost count of how many mugs he had after his fourth one, the exhaustion and alcohol warring with his amusement and excitement. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Harry even got up on a table and danced while the crew sang, shucking off his coat and hat. Gil was given more hardboiled eggs then he had ever had, feasting off of them especially when he learned Harry had made them. Jonas had been sure to regale him with the harrowing adventure that had led to Harry finally just boiling eggs, which had included Harry somehow managing to set fire to cake batter. Jonas made sure to point out that the batter had not even been put in a pan yet when it went up in flames. Gil had laughed at the story, having to clutch his sides when Harry had appeared and began chasing after Jonas for the embarrassing tale. 

It was late into the night when Gil, Harry and Uma found themselves once again seated at their table. Half the crew was passed out in random places, and the other half were stumbling around, too drunk to see straight. Harry leaned over the table towards Gil, poking at one of the yellowing bruises on his arm.

“Somthin like that happen again ye let me know, I gotta promise to keep ye see.” Harry slurred, his accent thicker than usual.

“What kind of promise?” Gil asked.

“Oh thats right! Ye don know, we paid a wee visit to Gaston and Gaston and Gaston today. They hurt ye, I getta hook em. Uma said so.” Harry grinned widely eyes slowly flicking between Gil and Uma.

“Oh shut up, you’re drunk.” Uma said, looking away from Gil who was staring at her with amazement. Had she and Harry really stood up against his father and brothers just for him?

“Drunk I may be but I remember everyone I get te hook.”

“If you don’t shut up I’m gonna push you overboard.” Uma growled, her face heating up. Harry grinned and laughed standing up suddenly.

“As if ye’d share all this with the fishes,” Harry spun around, stumbling from the dizziness and Gil suddenly realized that Harry had somehow also lost his shirt, but he really didn’t know when that had happened. “Why ye look confused sunshine? What did ye think we’ve been doin all day?” Harry asked, draping his arms around Gil and placing his head on his shoulder. Gil shrugged.

“Thought you were finding my replacement.” Gil said. Harry jumped back as if he had been burned and Uma turned to look at him again. They both looked at him in shock, well horrified shock in Harry’s case. 

“You’re replacment?” Uma asked, her tone cold. Gil nodded, letting the alcohol in his system mix with all his pent up feelings of inadequacy as he started talking.

“Well yeah, I’m always messin up no matter how hard I try. I figured ya finally got sick of me. Me jus bein there this morning made ya mad. It’s ok if ya kick me out, I get it. I’m replaceable, I ain’t even the strongest on the Isle. You two deserve better.” The three of them were quite, Gil staring out at the water not wanting to see Harry or Uma agree with his words. Being drunk made him even more bluntly honest, but it didn’t protect him from being hurt. He was surprised when a hand roughly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up. Harry was there, in his face, his eyes wild and angry.

“Listen here now, I didn’ almost get killed by Ursula of all people tryin to make you a fucking birthday cake for ye to suddenly go sayin yer replaceable. An you know how long Uma and I searched to find the best damn eggs on this whole damn island. We threw ye out cause it was a surprise party, why else would ye have ta close yer eyes. Yer not allowed to ever say stuff like that again. Yer Uma’s and mine until the day we die. Ain’t no one better than you ye hear?” Harry pressed his lips against Gil’s, much to the blonde boy’s surprise. But Harry was too unbalanced, too aggressive in his approach and the two ended up falling backwards.

“Give it a rest Harry.” Uma ordered from her seat and the shirtless pirate groaned before standing, pulling Gil up with him. Gil sat down, quite flustered at the very sudden turn of events, and Harry was called away from the table by Bonnie who was finishing off a barrel of rum. Gil watched Harry saunter away, before turning to look at Uma wondering what she could possibly think of all this. What he found was another set of lips on his. Uma was far less aggressive than Harry. Gil was thankful, he didn’t know if he could survive another one of Harry’s kisses in his exhausted, drunk and thoroughly confused state. Uma pulled back, a small smile on her lips.

“Ya should listen to Harry, he might be more alcohol than human right now but he knows what he’s talkin about.” Gil just nodded, not even sure what he was supposed to say.

They sat there together as Harry and Bonny scrapped their mugs against the bottom of the barrel and proceeded to drink whatever they managed to get. It was only after Harry almost stumbled overboard that Uma finally called it a night. She dragged Harry below deck, Gil trailing after them. When he tried to branch away from them to go to his hammock, Uma grabbed him as well and didn’t let go until all three of them were in her quarters.

“Shoes off Harry,” Uma said glaring at him right before he flopped down on her bed. Harry groaned and threw himself in her desk chair, taking off his boots. Gil took his off as well and set them down by the closed door, before he was being pushed onto the bed. Uma grinned at him and took off her hat and shoes as well. The exhaustion which had been wearing on him all week slammed into him like a wave when he laid down, his eyes already beginning to close. Uma chuckled and curled up next to him, Harry jumping over both of them and sprawling out to cover both them and the remaining bed space. Gil sighed, completely happy and content at the situation he was in. He didn’t understand the specifics, didn’t really care if this was just a one night sort of deal. He was warm and safe between the two people he loved most in the world. The pain and worries of the week washed away as his eyes slid completely closed and he had his first restful sleep in days.

“Happy birthday sunshine boy.” Echoed through his peaceful dreams and Gil smiled.


End file.
